Whorm Loathsom
Whorm Loathsom was a Kerkoiden general in the Confederacy of Independent Systems military. He served in both his native planet Kerkoidia's planetary forces and as the general of the Retail Caucus's military forces in the Confederacy of Independent Systems. An accomplished commander, his numerous victories during the Clone Wars led him to infamy throughout the Inner Core. Biography Whorm Loathsom was male Kerkoiden from Expansion region planet of Kerkoidia.The Clone Wars Campaign Guide Loathsom then served in Kerkoidia's planetary forces. Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1 The Clone Wars When the Clone Wars started, Loathsom joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems as the general in charge of the Retail Caucus's forces The Clone Wars Campaign Guide as well as being a leader of the Causcus itself.'' The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia, Vol. II, p. 212'' Loathsom's creative strategies won many victories for the Confederacy,The Clone Wars Campaign Guide including a string of military campaigns, leading him to become considered a legend throughout the Southern Core,Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' Jason Fry's comments in part 1 of the endnotes to The Essential Atlas have clarified that the "Inner Core," as referenced in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars film, is an alternate name for the "Southern Core" of space.'' and winning himself the respect of Republic strategists.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1 Some even considered him a hero of the Confederacy."Ask Lobot"—Star Wars Insider 109 Capturing Christopsis In 21 BBY, The Confederacy sent Loathsom to invade the Outer Rim world of Christophsis.Loathsom's forces invaded Christophsis and, via a massive planet-wide holotransmission, Loathsom told the planet's Christophsian inhabitants to submit to CIS rule. When the Republic sent a detachment of their army to Christophsis to help Christophsis, Loathsom received help from Dark Acolyte, Commander Asajj Ventress. Ventress gave Loathsom information from her spy in clone trooper ranks.The Clone Wars: Shadowed The information told Loathsom that the republic was planning to ambush his forces from two tower in the north and south. Loathsom and Ventress were able to use this information to ambush the republic forces. After Ventress fought the jedi at their CIS Headquarters, Loathsom was ordered by Ventress and the Tactical droid to delay the jedi while she would complete a mission for her master, Count Dooku. Battling the Republic Loathsom's army greatly outnumbered the republic forces, thus he launched a full-scale attack on the republic base in Christophsis's capital, Crystal City''Shadow Game'' before the jedi and their forces completed their base's construction.Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures – "Republic Defender" Loathsom's forces then attacked republic's landing zone but his his B1 battle droids, Commando droids, droid-piloted STAPs, and NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcers did not succeed in breaching the Republic defenses, he sent more powerful Droidekas and OG-9 homing spider droids to cut through the Republic's tower-mounted turret emplacements. When that, too, failed, he targeted a Republic refugee camp and besieged it with his forces just as the Republic was setting up a defense of the camp. Despite deploying droid starfighters and moving his ground troops forward under the protection of mobile super tank shield generators, Loathsom was unable to destroy the refugee camp, but he did not relent in his campaign for Christophsis. With his army spread thin over the world, Loathosm dispatched his battle droids in two groups to meet up at a rendezvous point on the planet. When his two battle groups were ambushed by Republic forces, Loathsom pressed his attack and sent forward several large''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures – "Republic Defender"'' Octuptarra magna tri-droids.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles''However, his forces were defeated by the clones and a Jedi Knight thanks to covering fire from the Republic Star Destroyer.''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures – "Republic Defender" After several days of fighting, the Kerkoiden was forced to retreat.Star Wars: The Clone Wars novelization Loathsom soon returned to attack the Republic's base in Crystal City, advancing B1, B2, and tri-droids in the front lines while he followed behind with a group of AATs. However, the Republic's cannons forced the CIS tanks to halt their progress. Learning of the enemy's artillery, Loathsom had an OOM command battle droid turn the troops around, and after his forces had pulled back, he set up a deflector shield in preparation for another attack on the Republic army.Star Wars: The Clone Wars film He then dispatched his forces in two groups from the south and the east to beleaguer Crystal City. The jedi and their troops halted the south force's approach, but the clone troopers were unable to stop the east force's advance. Loathsom then led his east battle group and advanced behind his expanding deflector shield, which effectively negated the Republic's long-ranged artillery.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes Nintendo DS edition Loathsom sent his battle droids to destroy the Republic's cannons while he followed with lines of droid tanks. Because of the Confederacy's deflector shield, the Republic troops were unable to stop the advancing droids, and the jedi had their troops protect the cannons while he gained time by stalling Loathsom. The Kerkoiden general cornered the Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi with his Armored Assault Tank and a squad of super battle droids and DSD1 dwarf spider droids. Kenobi "surrendered" to Loathsom, forming some crystal rubble into a table with the Force, and the two seated themselves to discuss the "terms of surrender." Over a cup of tarine tea, brought by Loathsom's LEP servant droid, the discussion of the Kenobi's surrender continued. Loathsom became increasingly impatient with Kenobi as he finally realized that Kenobi was stalling. Overturning the crystal table, Loathsom ordered his troops to seize the Jedi General. Loathsom demanded the Jedi's surrender and threatened to kill him. At that moment, however, destroyed the deflector shield generator, causing the shield to recede and expose Loathsom's troops to long-range artillery. Kenobi broke free of the battle droids and captured Loathsom in a headlock.Star Wars: The Clone Wars film As the battle droids began to fire, Loathsom's LEP servant droid was destroyed, and the Kerkoiden ordered his droid squad to stand down. With its renewed artillery usage, the Republic was able to defeat the Confederate forces, and Loathsom was taken prisoner, bound by handcuffs. Republic reinforcements arrived on Christophsis,Star Wars: The Clone Wars film''and Loathsom was shamed with his defeat''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide in a battle that would have been a sure Separatist victory.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia, Vol. II, p. 258 ("Loathsom, General Whorm") Prisoner of the Repbulic Following his capture, Loathsom was taken to Coruscant.While there, Loathsom was tried and swiftly found guilty of treason, as Kerkoidia was still recognized as a member of the Republic, making Loathsom a member of the Republic Military for his service in his homeworld's planetary forces. After being interrogated by Republic Intelligence and having "all useful information" extracted from him, Loathsom was sent to solitary confinement,Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1 eventually ending up in the high-level prison of the Republic military base. As of circa 20 BBY, two years after his capture,Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence he was still serving out a sentence in the prison alongside other captured Separatist members, including Techno Union Foreman Wat Tambor and Geonosian Archduke Poggle the Lesser. The clone troopers of the Coruscant Guard who oversaw prison security kept him under close surveillance in his solitary cell. Personality and traits Gruff and guttural, Whorm Loathsom was an accomplished and cunning general, and his tactics and strategies won many battles for the CIS. Many Separatist citizens considered him a hero, and he was a firm believer in the principles of the Confederacy, telling the citizens of Christophsis to submit to Confederate rule, assuring them that they would receive independence in return. In the Battle of Christophsis, he knew his droids couldn't stand up to the Republic's heavy cannons, and held them back, choosing instead to defend his army with a deflector shield. Though principled and accomplished as a Separatist officer, Loathsom was often cruel to his enemies, and was very vain, taking pride in the customs of his Kerkoiden species and the way he thought he had outsmarted Jedi General Kenobi. Like Kerkoidens in general, he was also impatient often, gulping down his tea during Kenobi's "surrender" while Kenobi sipped his more patiently. His vanity caused him to be very humiliated when Kenobi, with help from General Skywalker and Commander Tano, turned the tables on him and captured him. External Link Notes & References See Also Category:Admirals and Generals